Picture This: Character Descriptions
by Kimberly T
Summary: Going into greater detail for characters in my series. 1: Ishimuran characters seen in Yama's Path. 2: New Orleans Clan characters seen in Mating Games.
1. Ishimuran characters

**PICTURE THIS: ISHIMURAN CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS**

By Kimberly T. (email: kimbertow at yahoo dot com)

I didn't completely describe some of the key gargoyles of my story "Yama's Path" within the story itself, because I didn't want to detract too much from the action surrounding them; I just gave the bare basics such as skin and mane color, wing style and sometimes clothing. I'd love to draw and post pictures of these gargoyles for your enjoyment while reading the story, but I'm a miserable artist; I can't even draw a straight line without a ruler. But for those people who want to picture them better, and have seen the episode **_Bushido_** at least once already:

Anzu: About Brooklyn-sized, dark green in color, with a double row of ridges running from his forehead back across his scalp instead of a mane (much like Hudson's ridges, but they go all the way back instead of ending at a hairline), thick brow ridges, and an expression that is usually rather sullen. His ears are pointed with notches at the tips. He has bat-style wings and doubled ridges/spurs on his knees and elbows, and a hard bony ridge poking up from the last foot or so of his tail. His yukata is the darkest shade of golden-yellow.

Botan: a deep red in color with glider-style wings like Brooklyn, possessing a glossy black mane and a face like a male teen rock idol; a handsome devil indeed, though his smile usually is a cruel one. His ears are pointed; his horns are short and curve inward like a prized Simmental bull's horns. His tail ends in a tri-clawed grasper, that he has learned to use for gripping things as efficiently as his wing-talons, like extra hands in miniature. He wears a white yukata with dragon designs printed on it.

Happa: a sweet little yellow-green cherub of a kid, with a spade-tipped tail and too-large bat-style wings that hopefully he'll grow into someday. At fourteen years out of the shell (about seven years old, in human terms) he looks just like Kai did as a hatchling except for his skin color, which is a blending of the skin colors of his biological parents, Kai and Sakaki. (They are secretly aware of that fact that Happa is their biological child, but have never said it aloud even to each other, for fear of leading the way to later charges of favoritism on behalf of either the clan leader or the head rookery keeper. Still, Sakaki has been known to sneak him an extra rice ball from time to time…)

Jari: an aged male gargoyle with dactyl wings and faded blue-green skin. His graying mane doesn't start until just above his pointed ears, giving the impression of a massive bald spot atop his head, that is now liver-spotted with age. His tail ends in a tri-clawed grasper. He wears a dark green kimono.

Kado: picture Dr. McCoy as he looked for the second and third Star Trek movies, with gray streaks in his hair but still plenty feisty, and with a face showing as many smile lines as frown lines. Now dip him in dark blue paint, grow the gray-streaked hair into a ponytail, and stick a pair of bat-style wings on his back and a club-tipped tail on his butt, and you've got Kado. (And yes, I gave Kado Dr. McCoy's same fondness for strong drink; he always keeps a bottle of _sake_ handy for sharing with his patients, and for his occasional consultations with the clan leader. Hey, gargoyles have tough livers as well as high metabolisms.) His yukata is ivory in color, with dark gray at the borders, and many extra pockets sewn onto it for carrying basic medical supplies.

Kai: As everyone saw in the episode "Bushido", he's just about as tall as Goliath, though not quite as massively muscled. Still, he's the biggest warrior of his rookery generation and the one after as well, though he was not chosen to be clan leader solely for that reason. His hide is light green with an undertone of grey, he has bat-style wings like Goliath, and his tail ends in a spade-tip. He has a full black mane, part of which has been tied back in a samurai's topknot, and a massive pair of horns jutting out from his brow and sweeping out to the sides. His everyday ('everynight') yukata is done in shades of gray with some fancy embroidering down the front, and pleats sewn down from the shoulders; a bit fancier than most gargoyles in the clan wear from night to night, but in his culture it's expected that the clan leader dresses up a bit more, whether he really wants to or not. He absolutely hates his formal kimono, which has several layers of fabric (the outermost one a vivid crimson, embroidered with gold) restricting his movements so much that he's pretty much restricted to slow walking and careful bowing while wearing it, and he always sheds it as soon as custom and ceremony will allow.

Kawa: he has a body structure, beak and eyes like Brooklyn, but 'two-fingered' wings like Sakaki (read her entry for a description of them), fan-shaped ears, a bright orange hide like a Halloween pumpkin, and a black mop of a mane that just will not be tamed despite his best efforts. It spills out in every direction and gets in his eyes sometimes (he's tempted to keep it closer cut, but he loves it when his mate Mizuumi runs her talons through it…) Like his mentor, his dark blue yukata has extra pockets sewn into it for carrying medical supplies.

Kaze: a pumpkin-orange female with dactyl wings, brow ridges that are a series of tiny spikes, pointed ears and a long black mane that she keeps rolled up and pinned in place with what appear to be traditional kanzashi, Japanese hairpins. (However, most kanzashi are not sharpened steel spikes that can also be used for throwing in battle.) She has a spiky ridge running down her spine and tail, ending in a series of six-inch-long spikes at her tail-tip that she can use for slashing, with lethal effect. She wears a brown yukata with red trim.

Kenun: royal blue in color, short and wiry (bigger than Lexington, but not by much), with bat-style wings. His mane naturally grows in a wide row from front to back of his scalp, starting at a steep widow's peak above his brow ridges and ending in a long jet-black queue that hangs down to his wing joints, but leaving a good three inches of bare blue scalp above each pointed ear. He wears a deep emerald green yukata that also has extra pockets sewn into it, for carrying useful things.

Kusa: was pictured in the episode; the only other female shown besides Sora. She has shell-pink skin like Sora, bat-style wings, and gently curved horns sweeping back from her brow ridges, which have an unusual 'curlicue' curling up from them right above the eyes. She wears a short and sleeveless red outfit and keeps her black mane rather short, unlike most gargoyles; cutting it just above shoulder-length, except for the forelocks in front of her pointed ears that she lets grow past her collarbone. She's the youngest gargoyle to ever be made the clan instructor in martial arts, but her innate gift for it (she was first in her class to first beat Setsu to a draw, then finally best him in a match, back when she was a _gakusei_ and his student) made Setsu recommend her for his successor when he retired from teaching.

Miya: she's everybody's grandmother; a calm but merry smile and twinkling eyes, a small and rounded figure with skin of faded tan color and glider-style wings like Brooklyn's, with a tail that splits at the end into two highly prehensile tendrils. Her mane has gone completely white, and she keeps it pinned up on her head with _kanzashi_ in the traditional method, with her stubby little horns just poking out of it near the front. She favors bright colors, and is never seen wearing anything less bright than her current fire-engine red full-length yukata.

Mizuumi: about Angela's size, a medium gray in color with a heart-shaped face, a black mane of long straight hair, and a pair of horns. The left horn has grown smoothly and curves gracefully back from her brow, but the right horn is a deformed mass, which twisted and kinked as it grew for some reason. She's very self-conscious about her misshapen horn and has tried different hairstyles to hide it, but to no avail; only her mate Kawa has ever been able to get her to believe, even for a moment, that she's beautiful despite it. Her usual slightly unhappy and worried expression comes from her lack of self-confidence, which stems from how meanly she had been teased in the past for her deformity, especially by Botan and Anzu. She wears a bright red yukata with gold trim, really a little too fancy for everyday wear but Kawa insists she's worth it and more. She is Yama's younger sister, though neither of them are apparently aware of the fact (or at least they don't openly acknowledge it) since Ishimuran hatchlings are raised in the classic style, as children of all the clan together.

Sakaki: she's a little taller than Angela and as golden yellow as a buttercup, with 'two-fingered' wings. If you haven't read the term before, these are wings of a style between Brooklyn's and Goliath's, where the wing membranes start from the third wing-finger instead of from the second (like Goliath) or the fourth (like Brooklyn), leaving two tiny wing-talons sticking up. She's very slender in build, a slim willow next to Kai's oak-tree physique, with a sweet oval face that is usually smiling. She has no horns and her brow ridges are not all that pronounced; if one ignored the fan-shaped ears, her face could almost pass for a human's, or an icon of the Catholic Madonna done in gold leaf. Her shining black mane extends past her waist, and she keeps it braided in a long queue; it's her one vanity, and the hatchlings in her loving care all learned early on that it is a very, very bad idea to tug on it. She wears a leaf-green yukata.

Setsu: was also pictured in the episode. He's the elderly-looking gargoyle with gray-to-tan skin, a receded mane gone completely to gray-white and a long gray beard as well, shown wearing a red kimono and gasping with shock on the faux temple wall next to Taiju. The aged features and his usually calm though stern manner serve to make him look harmless, but he most definitely ain't; he's still a master of the martial arts, and still has an explosive temper when pushed too far.

Sora: as the more diehard fans of the show will know already, she's the shell-pink female with horns that seem to bend back at an angle halfway along their length and a tail that splits into two tendrils at the end, wearing a shocking pink yukata and shin guards, who stuck the barrel over that thief in the first scene involving the Ishimurans in "Bushido". (She's also the only Ishimuran besides Kai and Yama to be given any speaking lines; when inside the dome, she said that line about it being a nice place to visit, but not to live in. That's why she was given a name in the credits, though it was never mentioned in the show itself; so they could credit the actress for the voice part.)

Sugi: her hide and hair are colored the same as Demona's, but there the resemblance ends. Sugi's figure is a little on the plump side, she has bat-style wings, her tail ends in a spade-tip and her smile is always merry. Her red mane is very unusual in the Ishimuran clan and considered a sign of exceptional beauty, and the hatchlings she minds will often vie for her favor by bringing her flowers or decorating combs to put into it.

Taiju: was also pictured in the episode "Bushido". He's the big orange guy with horns like a Texas Longhorn and his mane tied back in a topknot, wearing… I don't know what the Japanese term for it is, but to my American eyes it looks like he's wearing striped boxer shorts! He was glimpsed on a rooftop in the burglary scene, then shown posing with everyone on the temple walls for the first sunset, and then gasping with surprise when they woke up inside the dome. Taiju doesn't usually say much, but it's from great patience, not mental slowness; he'll let the other person talk himself out before saying anything, but when he does, everyone listens. It wasn't his great size and strength that made Kai choose him as second-in-command, but his rock-steadiness in nearly every situation.

Udo: also pictured in the episode "Bushido"; seen waking up inside the dome and again during the big battle scene, as he rescues another gargoyle falling out of the sky. A yellow-green beaked gargoyle with dactyl wings (which have two extra vanes in them as well as the usual full complement of wing-talons; it's the gargoyle equivalent of polydactylism, very rare but not unheard of). He keeps his black mane tied back into a ponytail, with a yellow leather headband that encircles the ponytail in the rear. He has two sets of horns, short spikes that grow out from above his brow ridges with the outer pair of spikes being much larger than the inner pair. His tail ends in a cluster of fleshy appendages that looks like a child's sketch of a hand, but which has no grasping capability (though it's quite useful for swatting.) He favors a blue-gray sleeveless yukata that has two yellow oval patches sewn over the chest; someone standing close enough will see the kanji symbols for luck and longevity embroidered onto the patches.

Yama: as tall as Hudson, but as slender as Brooklyn, which makes him look rather scrawny sometimes (particularly when standing next to Kai.) The large set of horns sweeping up and back from his brow and his pointed chin make his face look almost triangular in shape. His skin is gray on color, but his wings are as black as his mane and rather unusual-looking for his clan; possessing only one large strut from which the wing membrane grows, but without the cluster of wing-talons near the top that most glider-style wings have. The wings also have patches of vestigial scale-feathers near where the wings meet the back; it may be that a wandering and bird-winged member of the London clan joined their clan many generations back, and Yama's wings are a result of the genetic blending of the two wing-types. He also has small, thin 'fins' like a trout's dorsal fin coming out from his forearms and gracing the last eighteen inches of his tail. His yukata is deep blue with red trim at the borders.


	2. New Orleans Clan characters

**Picture This: New Orleans Clan Character Descriptions**

By Kimberly T. (email: kimbertow at yahoo etc)

There are 47 gargoyles and 79 humans in the New Orleans Clan. I won't describe all of them here; only the ones who are at least mentioned by name in the "Mating Games" story arc. I prefer to completely describe them here rather than the stories themselves, because I don't want to detract too much from the action surrounding the characters. Unless there's a reason why the character is being given a thorough scrutiny by observers, in the story I'll just give the bare basics such as skin and mane color and perhaps wing style. I'd love to draw and post pictures of these gargoyles for your enjoyment while reading the story, but I'm a miserable artist; I can't even draw a straight line without a ruler. But for those people who want to picture them better…

Adam Dubois: the human-gargoyle hybrid who leads the clan. He stands a little over six feet tall, has gargoyle-type legs, feet and tail, but five fingers on his hands and four toes on his feet (one more digit each limb than full-blooded gargoyles.) Even his bat-style wings have one more vane in them than Goliath's wings. His hide is milk-chocolate-brown and the membranes of his wings are a shade darker, more mahogany-brown but still within the range of human skin tones. His mane is kept short and is a mass of tight curls like typical African-American hair. Adam is 66 years old in 1996, having hatched a few years ahead of the rest of his generation (the rest are 64, equivalent in age to humans in their early thirties.) However, his half-human heritage ages him faster than pureblood gargoyles, though slower than humans; gargoyles who don't know him judge him to be in his eighth decade, while humans think he's fortyish.

There are minor wrinkles ("crows' feet") around Adam's eyes, and deepening lines around his mouth. His ears are small by gargoyle standards and only slightly pointed, his brow ridges are not too pronounced, and he has no extra facial ridges or protrusions. To gargoyles, such lack of ridges and etc. are characteristic of hatchlings; he's almost glad for the forming wrinkles, because now he no longer looks like a 'babyface' to gargoyle eyes. To humans, he looks like an African-American man who shaved off his eyebrows… and when he applies fake eyebrows with spirit gum, just like an ordinary man. (From the neck up, that is.) When he's around his own people, Adam generally wears only a black tank top and blue shorts with a tail hole, but when it's necessary for him to pass as a human, he hides his wings under a long bulky coat, tucks his tail inside baggy cargo pants, dons a custom-made set of shoes and takes pains to walk like a human, with his feet flat and his legs mostly straight. And he makes an effort to stay calm, since when he's angry his eyes will glow just as a fullblooded male gargoyle's do (though instead of pure white, the glow has a pinkish tinge.)

Adelbert: a large male equine gargoyle, 39 years old, the equivalent to a human twenty-year-old. About as tall as Broadway, with horse's hooves instead of taloned feet and a horse's tail as well. His hide is piebald with large splotches of dark red and white. His equine face has a broad white blaze cutting through the crimson, starting between the ears and running down to completely encompass the nose and mouth. His horse's mane is white, but his tail and his feathered wings are dark red. He keeps his mane cropped short so it stands out in bristles running from the top of his head down to a point between his collarbones, and his tail hairs trimmed just above floor length. His usual article of clothing is a pair of faded blue denim shorts (with a tail hole incorporated into the backside, of course.)

Amelie Dubois: Human female elder, 64 years old. About five foot four inches, and 160 pounds; plump, but she carries it very well for her age. Her hair has gone completely white and her rounded face is well-wrinkled, but they're "laugh lines" instead of frown lines, and she is usually seen with a merry smile. Her hair is usually tucked up in a hair net, since she's one of the clan's cooks, and her favorite apron is bright blue, just like her eyes.

Benedict: a male gargoyle elder, 164 years old (equivalent to a human in his eighties.) His yellow-green hide is rather wrinkled and saggy in areas, and his legs and bat-style wings move more slowly due to increasing arthritis. But he's still capable of gliding on his own, and his eyes are still bright with a keen intelligence. He has no mane, but a spiky fin running from front to back over his bare scalp, and a similar fin running down most of his tail. His ears are fan-shaped, and his brow ridges come together to progress down his nose in a sort of T-shape. He generally wears canvas shorts and an old and battered brown leather vest that's cut low in the back to accommodate his wings, and has extra pockets sewn onto the front to accommodate a pen or pencil and pad of paper.

Bernadette: a female gargoyle, 39 years old. She's a little shorter than Angela, has a tan-colored hide and 'two-fingered' wings. If you haven't read the term before, these are wings of a style between Brooklyn's and Goliath's, where the wing membranes start from the third wing-finger instead of from the second (like Goliath) or the fourth (like Brooklyn), leaving two tiny wing-talons sticking up. She has fan-shaped ears like Broadway (but more petite), an auburn mane that's usually tied back in a long braid, and her brow ridges come together to progress down her nose in a sort of T-shape. Her favorite attire is a green tank top with white piping, and blue shorts.

Brian Rousseau: human, 27 years old. Five feet nine inches in height, and average build; tanned skin, wavy brown hair cut at collar length, brown eyes. Small scar on his right cheekbone. Wears a chef's apron at work, but when off-duty is usually seen in T-shirts and jeans.

Cassius: male gargoyle, 89 years old. Fairly tall, dark red hide, with bat-style wings whose membranes are almost black. Four short horns, two on each side, poking up from an otherwise bald head; fan-shaped ears and a spurred chin framing his lean face. Normally seen wearing scruffy blue denim cut-offs.

Catherine: female bovine gargoyle, 89 years old. Her head resembles that of a Jersey cow, though cows don't normally come in purple-and-white color schemes. Her head has a broad white blaze beginning on her forehead and spreading down to completely cover her muzzle, and her left side has a large white blotch; the rest of her hide, and her feathered wings, are purple. She has cloven hooves instead of taloned feet, and her tail is as long and prehensile as the average gargoyle's but has a tuft of shaggy ivory-white hairs on the end. She's as tall as Broadway and sturdily built, with (ahem) mammary glands in the usual spot for gargoyles but _exceptionally_ well developed. She normally wears a blue collared button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the bottom tied up to expose a bit of midriff, and blue cutoff shorts.

Cecilia: female gargoyle; 39 years old. Medium height (a bit shorter than Angela), dark brown hide, with dactyl wings; the wings' membranes are much darker shade of brown, almost black. Her face is rounded, her ears are pointed and she has four short horns poking up out of her unruly black mane, two rows of two each. Her tail splits about a foot before the end, with two highly prehensile tips instead of one. She generally favors a red tank top with white piping, and matching shorts.

Celeste Bayard: human elder, 52 years old. She's five foot six with a still slender figure that's normally dressed in blouses and long skirts, and has long grey hair usually kept in a bun (often with a pen poking out of it), an oval face and brown eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses.

Claude Dubois: human male, 32 years old. six feet in height, and on the skinny/gangly side. Fairly pale skin, light brown hair, blue eyes; when he smiles, his gold-capped bicuspid can be seen. Usually seen in a white starched shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and black pants.

Denis: gargoyle hatchling, 14 years old (equivalent to seven-year-old human child). Stands about four feet tall; small for his age, compared to the other hatchlings. Royal blue hide, dactyl wings and a hairless and nearly ridge-less head; much like Lexington's head, except the eyes are smaller.

Elizabeth: a gargoyle female, 64 years old. With a lavender hide, dactyl-style wings and shapely figure, she greatly resembles Angela from the neck down. But her mane is silver-white, her face is more oval instead of heart-shaped, and just in front of her hairline she has a small crest made of a series of sharp spikes, smaller at the end than in the middle; the overall effect is that of a natural tiara. Like Angela, she sports a white backless tunic, but the supporting strap is only on the right side; the left shoulder is bare.

Erasmus: scarlet-red bovine gargoyle, 64 years old. He's about Hudson's height in size, has a bull's head and cloven hooves instead of taloned feet; his tail is as long and prehensile as the average gargoyle's but has a tuft of shaggy brown hairs on the end. The horns on his head are stubby, like a classic Jersey bull's. He has chestnut-brown feathered wings. (_Yes, Erasmus' name and appearance are sort of an in-joke, or rather two of them. Brownie points to the first person to get both references_.)

Etienne: deep violet gargoyle male, 64 years old. Of Broadway's height but a slender build, with the two-fingered wing configuration. His utterly bald head, no hair or horns, has fan-shaped ears that he has learned to waggle when he wants to. (The hatchlings all scream with laughter when he does it for them.) His brow ridges come to inverted 'V' shapes over his eyes. He wears shorts and a series of modified T-shirts, all with wing-slots cut in the back and the fronts adorned with funny or outrageous slogans; his favorite says "_He's dead, Jim… you grab his tricorder, and I'll get his wallet_!"

Evan Rousseau: human, 24 years old. Five feet seven inches in height, with average build; long brown hair kept tied back in a ponytail, brown eyes, tanned skin, and a tattoo of a werewolf just below his right shoulder. Wears a waiter's apron at work, but off-duty is usually seen in T-shirts and jeans.

Guilliame: chartreuse male gargoyle, 89 years old. Standing at about Hudson's height and with a slender build, he has bat-style wings, slim fins running along his forearms and calves and another slender running down half the length of his tail. When he's not wearing his white clinical coat, he favors button-down shirts and cargo pants with several pockets in them; pockets which usually contain his stethoscope, thermometer, otoscope, etc.

Ignatius: male gargoyle elder. _Very_ elder; he's a full 189 years old! The equivalent to a human in his mid-nineties. (It's rare that gargoyles live that long; Ignatius is the last surviving member of his rookery generation.) His hide has long since faded from royal blue to pale blue-grey, all that's left of his mane is a few white wisps on his wrinkled scalp, his ears droop slightly at the tips and his joints have deteriorated to the point that he can no longer glide; he spreads his bat-style wings only with effort, and he can't even walk without the aid of a staff. He's also slowly going blind from cataracts in both eyes. But his batwinged ears and his mind are still sharp, and he's still a valued member of the clan, telling tales of their long history to the hatchlings and advising the others on how to make the best 'moonshine'. He's always seen wearing a long tan-colored backless tunic, and always with his staff in one hand (and sometimes a little brown jug in the other.)

Isabel: a female feline-type gargoyle, 39 years old. She has black feathered wings, and her fur is mottled with patches of black and brown, with a patch of white going from the tip of her muzzle down to her throat. (Cats with this sort of coat pattern, with brown and black but very little white, are called "tortoiseshell calicos.") She also has a long curly mane, that's mostly as black as her wings but does have some streaks of brown here and here. Her tail is furred but as long and prehensile as most gargoyle tails. Her feet resemble cat's paws, but the retractable talons are as hard and tough as standard gargoyle talons when they're unsheathed. She favors black leotard tops that are just a little too large for her, fitting loosely enough that they don't mat her fur down, and shirred leggings that end just below her knees.

Joan: female gargoyle, 39 years old. As tall as Broadway but very slender; deep purple hide with bat-style wings that have almost black membranes. Her heart-shaped face has pointed ears, and her mane is a brilliant red mop, cut above shoulder length. She has a ridge running down her spine that starts just below the level of her wings and continues all the way to her tail-tip. She normally wears a blue tank top, one cut short to show her midriff, and matching blue short-shorts.

Johnny LeBeau: human male, 25 years old. Five feet ten inches in height, somewhat slender frame, very dark skin, and hair in cornrows that hang down to his shoulders.

Joseph: male gargoyle, 64 years old. Between Broadway and Brooklyn in height and general build; pumpkin-orange hide, two-fingered wings, and a club-tipped tail. His almost rectangular face has fan-shaped ears, and a thick black mane kept tied back in a ponytail with a leather tie.

Keith Bayard: human male, 24 years old. Five-foot-eight inches in height, average build. Pale skin, red hair, a rounded face that freckles; he frankly looks barely of legal age to vote, let alone drink. He tends to wear his policeman's uniform even when off-duty, having discovered that when he does, people see the uniform first and his 'babyface' appearance second.

Lucretia: female gargoyle, 89 years old. Somewhat shorter than average, smaller than Brooklyn but bigger than Lexington in size. She has a deep blue-green hide and dactyl-style wings; her rounded face is framed by a mass of unruly black hair, from which pointed ears and a petite set of ram's horns spiral outwards. Her tail splits about a foot before the end, with two prehensile tips instead of one. She favors a black tank top and shorts.

Lucy: female gargoyle, 64 years old. She stands at about Brooklyn's height, and has bat-style wings. Her hide is light blue, almost Demona's shade of azure, but with wing membranes that are deeper blue instead of purple tones. Her face is heart-shaped, her ears have notches at the tips, and her long black mane is kept back from her face with a simple cotton headband. Her elbows and knees have doubled spurs.

Marcel LeBeau: human male, forty-two years old. He's about five feet seven inches, average build but with a bit of a paunch forming. His skin is dark as coffee, he has crow's feet forming around his eyes and his beard always looks scraggly no matter how much he tries to grow it out. His favorite attire is a comfortable flannel shirt and jeans, and a ball cap with the logo of the New Orleans Saints.

Marie: a female 'feathered-human' gargoyle, 39 years old. _FYI, the 'feathered-human' configuration came about because of that picture of the symbols for the saints that Merlin had in his hands way back in the eighth century, when he transformed the English gargoyles into the varied animal forms they are today. Instead of an eagle, winged lion or winged ox, St. Matthew's symbol is that of a classic angel, but the artist for that particular bookplate had an odd way of drawing hair; Merlin thought the man had downy feathers on his head, and remodeled a few gargoyles to match. _Marie has white feathered wings and downy white feathers covering her scalp, and her hide is a pale shade of pink with peach tones that definitely falls within the standard Caucasian skin tones. Her heart-shaped face is considered beautiful by human standards (and she knows it.) Her body has all the right curves in all the right places, and she is usually seen in a low-cut white blouse and high-cut white shorts designed to accentuate her attributes.

Martha: gargoyle female, 39 years old. A few inches shorter than Angela and decidedly plumper in figure, though she carries it well. Light gray hide, bat-style wings with darker gray membranes, and a royal blue mane that's normally kept tucked up in a hair net. Her ears are pointed and her rounded face has very small chin spurs; otherwise, her features are almost human (discounting the colors, of course.)

Martin: gargoyle male, 39 years old. Taller than Brooklyn, somewhat stocky build, maroon hide, two-fingered wings, and his tail ends in a club with a wickedly sharp spire poking up from the thickest part. His head has spiraling goat's horns poking up out of a slate-gray mane that's kept tied back with a leather tie. His face is oval-shaped, and his ears have notches at the tips. He generally wears a dark brown lace-up vest and black shorts.

Maurice Dubois: human male, 66 years old. Six feet tall, slender build, silvered hair and pale skin that, on at least his hands, is showing 'liver-spots' of age. His eyes are blue, and his oval face is well-wrinkled, but with more 'laugh lines' than 'frown lines'.

Rebecca: a petite female gargoyle, 39 years old. She's a couple inches shorter than Lexington and has a bright yellow-gold hide, dactyl wings, and a slender build that combined with her height makes her look much younger than her rookery sisters, even though they're all the same age. She has a copper-red mane that's just a mass of curls flowing down to her wing-joints, brow ridges that are a series of very tiny spikes pointing upwards, and a beak almost as prominent as Brooklyn's. She normally wears a simple green tank-top and shorts.

Richard Dubois: human male, 30 years old. Of mixed Caucasian and African-American heritage, he's five feet nine inches tall, has caramel-colored skin and dreadlocked black hair. He normally wears short-sleeved polo shirts and jeans.

Robert: royal-blue equine gargoyle, a little short of Brooklyn's height but larger than Lex. He has hooves instead of taloned feet and a horse's head and tail as well. If you're really up on horse breeds, his head resembles a classic Dartmoor Pony. He has a slim white blaze running down his long muzzle, a streak of white hairs that starts just above eye level and ends just above his nose; the rest of his hide is royal blue. His feathered wings are black, just like his mane and tail. His long back mane is unbound and the forelock frequently spills in front of his eyes. The long back tail hairs are usually kept bound above floor height with black ribbons so they don't get dirty. He normally wears a loose black vest, with a pocket sewn on the left side interior for keeping a notepad secure, and matching black shorts.

Ruby LeBeau: Human female, in her late 30's (how late? That's her own business, not yours.) Stands about five-five, with a willowy figure. Of mixed Caucasian and African-American heritage, she has caramel-colored skin and brown eyes, and black hair kept in dozens of neat cornrow braids that hang down well past her shoulders.

Stephen: male gargoyle, 64 years old. Dark green hide, stocky build, bat-style wings, and a rounded bald head with ram's horns spiraling outwards. He generally wears blue denim cutoffs.

Thomas: gargoyle male, 39 years old. Light green hide, dactyl-style wings, lean build and a lean face with spiky brow ridges, notched ears and a black mane that naturally grows in a Mohawk style. His tail ends in a series of spikes. He normally wears only a pair of light blue shorts.

Toby LeBeau: human child, eight years old: Coffee-dark skin, a little small for his age, close-shorn curls and an elfin grin. Whatever clothing he wears, it'll be dirty or muddy within ten minutes of putting on.

Suzette Dubois: Human teenager, fourteen years old in 1996. Petite build, long blonde hair kept in a ponytail (or a hairnet), heart-shaped face with blue eyes and a scattering of freckles. Granddaughter to Amelie Dubois, grandneice to Maurice Dubois. Raised by the clan and mostly by Amelie after her parents died, she spends a lot of time in the kitchen; her favorite apron has a daisy pattern on a green background.

Ursula: Gargoyle female, 89 years old. She has a plump matronly figure, light gray skin, 'two-fingered' wings with darker gray membranes, and a club-tipped tail; her rounded face has pointed ears, a pair of small stubby horns high on her forehead, minimal brow ridges, very small spurs on her chin, and a long silvery mane tucked into a bun. She prefers to wear a tunic of light blue patterned with abstract swirls.

Willie Lebeau: human male, 45 years old. Five feet six with coffee-dark skin, curly black hair kept cropped short and the beginnings of wrinkles on his face; his left arm has a wicked-looking scar running from wrist to elbow, from an accident when he was much younger.

Yvette: gargoyle female, 39 years old. She's about Brooklyn's height, her hide is a deep rose in color, with dactyl wings, and she's even more curvaceous than Angela. Her tail ends in a spade tip. She has a heart-shaped face, pointed ears and brow ridges that are a series of very tiny spikes pointing upwards, and two stubby horns poking out of a long black mane of soft curls. Her attire constantly varies, since Yvette designs and sews clothes for a hobby, but she tends to favor tight-fitting clothes that show off her feminine attributes.


End file.
